Back to Baja
by Hillton
Summary: This is a story of Bridget's third summer. Please read and review. This was written before the 3rd book came out. Eric will comes into play. Finished story.
1. Back to Baja

Back to Baja.  
  
Story of Bridget's third summer. I don't own any of the rights to these places or characters.   
  
"I can't believe you're going back to that place Bee," said Tibby in disgust as she watched her friend pack.  
  
"After what happened there," added Carmen.  
  
"She needs to conquer her demons," Lena clarified to Carmen.  
  
"Why?" Carmen snapped back.  
  
"Didn't you ever want to do something over?" asked Tibby knowing very well what the answer was.  
  
"When did you go to her side?" Carmen snapped again.  
  
"When did you get so snotty?" Bee chimed in, "And when did Bee become too young to make her own decisions?"   
  
"I'm going to miss you guys," Lena gushed to Bee and Carma, "I'm staying at home," she pouted.  
  
"So am I," Tibby said looking as if she was pretending to be hurt because Lena didn't want to be at home, "We still have eachother Lenny!" they hugged dramatically. Bee and Carmen looked at their crazy friends and laughed.  
  
"Vreeland, Bridget?" Connie asked as she looked up from her clip board, "Cabin 3, follow Sherrie."  
  
"Hi," Bridget said nicely  
  
"Welcome Bridget," Sherrie replied.  
  
"Hi everybody," Bridget said as she made her way in the cabin. She received a few hi's back, "Well I'm going swimming," she announced, "I'll be back before dinner," no one followed her.  
  
"I don't know anyone here anymore," Bridget thought to herself while she was swimming, "Most of the staff isn't even the same. I miss my old friends from here. Oh Bee, buck up! You know you can make friends really easy."  
  
The next morning was when they received teams. The coaches were Molly, Eric, Samantha, Denise, Holly and Kostos.  
  
"It can't be," Bee muttered to herself. She herself had never met Lena's Kostos so she didn't know what he looked like in person. She had seen his picture two years ago, but she couldn't really see that picture in her mind anymore. She got a chance to find out because he would be her coach for the next few weeks in camp, "There can't be many people with that name," Bee continued to think outloud, "Where did they say he was from?" she was still talking to herself.  
  
"Greece," someone whispered to her.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered absently, "Oh shit." 


	2. Conversation

Bridget did not concentrate very well during practice. She was agonizing over whether or not her coach had once been in love with one of her best friends and then fathered someone else's baby. She didn't know how she could approach it, but Bee knew she had to do something or she would be playing like crap the entire camp.  
  
"Coach?" she called to him after practice.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yes, what is your name?"  
  
"Bridget. My friends call me Bee. I'm on your team. Care to walk as we talk?" they began walking, "I would just like to apologize about how crummy I was at practice. I just..." she trailed off searching for the right words, "I think you know one of my friends."  
  
Kostos nodded for her to continue.  
  
"She has been to Greece and met a guy about your age over there," Bridget beat around the bush.  
  
"And her name was?"  
  
"Lena Kalgaris."  
  
Kostos's jaw dropped as far as it could, "Well this is a small world."  
  
Bee nodded her head, but did not speak.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She is doing a lot better than she was, thats for sure. You crushed Lena very hard. She hasn't had a serious boyfriend at all this year. She took my brother to the prom. Lena seems happy on the outside, but I'm not really sure I buy it. She is staying at home this summer. Our other friend Tibby is investigating her psyche while Carmen and I are away."  
  
"I did not want it to happen that way," Kostos sighed.  
  
"How is your family?" Bee asked with a little disgust in her voice.  
  
"Fine. Fine," he replied absently, "They are living in the villlage."  
  
"Oh," Bee said and then paused, "Well, it was nice to meet you," she paused again, "I have to go find my friends, but I hope we can talk again. Not coach to player, but as aquaintances or mutual friends of a friend."  
  
"Yes, it was a pleasure meeting you as well," Kostos shook her hand.  
  
"I'm not going to tell her for a while," Bridget informed him, "I'm going to wait for a report from Tibby."  
  
Kostos nodded.  
  
"See you later."  
  
Bridget ran to her cabin and grabbed a piece of paper. She manically scribbled,  
  
"Carma!  
  
Kostos is here! He is my coach! Oh my god! What am I going to do? Should I tell Lena? Should I tell Tibs (would she blab)? Help!  
  
Bee" 


	3. Men

It look almost a week to hear back from Carmen.  
  
"Bee,  
  
Calm down. This is not as big of a deal as you're making it. Feel the situation out from that side. Get to know him. Tell Lena after the summer is over. I dunno about Tibby. Good luck.  
  
Is Eric there?  
  
Many Hugs,  
  
Carma"  
  
Bridget sat with her feet just touching the water. She felt the presence of someone walking up to her, but she didn't turn around.  
  
"Hi," a smooth voice said. It was Eric.  
  
"Look who decided to realize I exist," Bee said snottily without looking up.  
  
"Bee," Eric whined, "Please don't act like this."  
  
"I don't think you can tell me how to act," Bee got up, put her sandals on and walked to the cabin.  
  
"Why are you so steamed?" one girl asked her as she trudged into the cabin.  
  
"I know!" yelled the only girl that had been in Bee's cabin the year before last, "You only make that face for one reason. Should I tell them Bee? Or do you? Or would you rather just keep it a secret?"  
  
Bee nodded, "Go ahead Erin. I don't care."  
  
"Well, you see," Erin said in a gossipy voice as she began telling the story about Bee and Eric.  
  
"No wonder you hate him," said Emily.  
  
"I don't really hate him."  
  
"Then what do you feel for him?"   
  
"Indifference. I'm way over him."  
  
"I'm not sure I believe you," said Erin warily.   
  
"That's because I don't believe myself," Bee sunk down in her bed, "I couldn't be as mad as I was and indifferent at the same time," she said frankly.   
  
"Hey," she said after she had resumed her position on the beach. Kostos was walking along the beach, "This is a great beach isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, "I've been walking along here for quite some time. Its good to have the afternoon off."  
  
Bee nodded, "So how'd you get this job?"  
  
Kostos sat down next to her, "An old coach of mine is an executive here," he explained, Bee opened her mouth to ask who but Kostos began speaking before she did, "No, you do not know who him. He owns a portion of this camp, but is never here," Kostos paused, "I needed out of Greece, so I grabbed the chance to be anywhere but there. So I found a place near here for my family, and we flew from Greece to New York to Los Angeles to here."  
  
Bridget knew what connecting flights someone needed to get from Greece to Baja California. Lena had done it the summer before last, "That must have been a long trip. Why aren't you visiting your family right now? I doubt you get too much time off to see them."  
  
"I was planning on going in about an hour. I could have dinner there instead of the glop this camp calls food."  
  
Bridget laughed appreciatively. The camp food wasn't good, "Well I hope you have a good time with your wife and kid tonight," Bridget smiled softly.  
  
"Thank you Bridget, I will," Kostos replied awkwardly. Bee knew he was trying to make the situation with Lena, she, he, and his wife seem less weird. It didn't help, but it was nice that he was trying, "I can not wait to taste Greek food again tonight," Bridget tried hard not to giggle at his last statement. He was being so open with her, but he was also acting like the description Lena gave at the end of the first summer of a "stereotypical Greek".  
  
"Is it hard not having the types of food that you've had all your life?" Bridget tried to make conversation.  
  
"At first it was," he began, "I've gotten used to having American food all the time over the last week and a half. I was born it America, you'd think I'd like some of the foods a lot. In my opinion Greek food is so much better."  
  
"Thats totally understandable. You've ate it more often."  
  
Kostos nodded, "Food is very important to Greeks."  
  
"I've heard," Bee chuckled.  
  
"Oh. I need to go change for dinner. I will see you at practice tommorow," he said turning from her and walking back to his cabin. 


	4. Dinner and More

"Carma,  
Eric is here, and I totally flew off the handle when he spoke to me. Should I have given him a chance? Kostos is a nice guy. Too bad he got that girl pregnant. I like him and he would have been good for Lena. He is good looking, courteous, and his accent just makes a person melt. He has been dodging the Lena subject ever since I mentioned I knew her. I haven't really been pushing it either though. I'm going to tell Tibby. I received a letter from her today. There wasn't anything worth telling. She probably sent you a similar letter.  
Hugs from Bee." 

"Tibs,  
Kostos is my coach at soccer camp. Remember Lena mentioned he played soccer? He is a nice guy and extremely good looking! No wonder Lena fell for him. Bee."

"Bee!" Kostos yelled to her after practice.  
Bee stopped, "Hey. How was dinner?"  
"Good, good," he muttered, "I would like you to come with me the next time I go," he said nervously, "Everyone should have Greek food once in their life."  
Bee didn't mention that she had had Lena's parents' Greek food numerous times, "That sounds nice," Bee smiled at him. She was nervous that she would meet Kostos's wife. There was a nervous pause, then Bee said, "I have to go. Just tell me when you're going next 'kay?"  
"Yes," Kostos replied, "Good practice."  
"Thanks, I think I'm really learning a lot this summer already. Maybe we can cream Eric's team. Later."  
"Bee! Wait." Bee turned, but didn't say anything.  
"Yeah?"  
"Now that you mention Eric, what is the story?"  
"The same summer you met Lena, we had a thing going on. He is way to old for me. It was totally wrong, but somehow, I was drawn to him. He was the bigger person and stopped it right away. He is hot," she trailed off, "Wait a minute!" she yelled when she came out of her momentary trance, "Why am I telling this to you?"  
"I don't know. Maybe I could make it up to you by telling you how much I love Lena?"  
"Can I get a rain check? I need to prepare myself for that conversation."  
"Yes, I understand. Don't worry about it right now okay? We have our first big game next week."  
"Yes sir!" Bee said jokingly. Kostos barely chuckled.

Bridget showered, ate lunch, and then went to lay down on the beach. She day-dreamed as she ran her pointer finger over the 'documentation' on the pants. She smiled at what had once been. Bee looked over especially with what Lena had written about Kostos during the first two summers.  
"Bee?" she jerked up when she heard someone call from a few feet away. It was Kostos, "May I sit?"  
"Hey! Sure. Whats up?"  
"Just came out of a coaches' meeting, and they are planning an all star game at the end of the camp. It will be the day after the cup. They are not saying anything official yet, it will depend on a consensus. A few judges will fly in and inconspicuously grade the players during the first few games. I've recommended you already. So be on your best game."  
"Okay, so why tell me this? You said it was supposed to be inconspicuous." "Because," he began, "I owe you one."  
"How so? You don't owe me anything!" "Besides, if you are as much as a star as Eric says you are, I may get some of the credit," Kostos paused, "So, after the game next week, want to go to the house for dinner?" he changed the subject.  
"I already told you I would go. Thank you for the formal invitation. If I survive the dinner, afterwards will be the best time for you to tell me anything you want to. I just can't have any of that swimming around in my head when I see your wife."  
"Thats understandable," he simply replied, then paused, "Listen, I have got to get going. The wife and I have some shopping to do for our guest of honor tomorrow. Anything you're craving?"  
"I could kill for a Sprite!"  
"I'll see what I can do," he smiled, "Especially if you help us win tomorrow."

The game went very well. They creamed them 3-1. Bee took a shower and gussied up. As was their previous arrangement, Kostos picked Bee up at her cabin at four. Bee had hear some girls gossiping about them earlier in the week, and she wanted them to have something to talk about. There was about a 45 minute bumpy ride in the camp van to Kostos's family's house. It was a very humble home. It had only two rooms. A kitchen/living room/dining room and a bedroom. There was an outhouse outside. Suddenly, Bee could not be jealous for Lena. Kostos and Mariana were leading a horrible life.  
Kostos did however, deliver on the Sprite. They ate something that Bee didn't recognize. It was good though. There was no desert, and Bee was glad because she was stuffed. She was going to have to run extra in the morning. They sat on the sofa a little after dinner.

"Bridget," Mariana spoke in labored English, "How do you know Kostos?"  
"He is my coach at the soccer camp," Bee didn't want to say too much.  
"There must be reason that he asked you to dinner and not someone else."  
"He is a friend of a friend of mine."  
"Oh!" there was a pause, "How long have you played soccer?"  
"My Grandpa taught me. When I was six. I'm 17 now. Its been eleven years." "Kostos says you play well."  
"Thats nice of him."

The conversation went on like that for a while until Kostos announced that he needed to get Bee back to the camp. He told Mariana something in Greek, then kissed her goodbye. "Thank you for having me," Bee told Mariana as they left, "It was nice to meet you."

Bee pretended to be asleep on the car ride back, even though she couldn't really sleep with all the bumps. She just did not want to talk to Kostos about his wife tonight.


	5. The Family Emergency

When Bee came back from her run the next day, she heard what she thought might be the rest of her cabin talking about she and Kostos. As she came closer, she knew she was right.

"You know what I heard?" Samantha added.

"What?" asked Nell intently.

"I heard that he couldn't find a job in Greece because he had a bad reputation."

"I heard that he could have been a soccer champion!"

"I know the truth," Bee smiled as she got close to the gossipers, "Kostos's grandmother is the best friend of my friend's grandma. I know practically everything that has happened within the last 3 years to him," she threw her water bottle on the ground, grabbed a towel and toiletries and went to shower.

The next practice day, the team assembled on the field. One person was obviously missing. It was their coach. They stood around for five minutes before Eric came up to their group.

"Your coach Kostos had a family emergency to deal with," he announced, "I will be running practices with your team and mine until his return," there was a pause, "Bee! Take your team on a warm up run. Its your decision when you stop."

Bee knew most of the girls were not in as good of shape as she was. She ran them ragged. While Eric's team did agility drills, Bee's group complained because they were still running. 

"Come on you guys! Make Coach proud here. He trusts us to do this. We need to band together! We can not be a team divided. No one can win that way! We're a team. I know it is cliché, but there no way one person can win for the entire team."

"We've ran at least two miles!" a girl near the back complained.

"We're running another minute for each person who complains," Bee warned. After that, no one said a word. They finished running about two minutes later, and the girls collapsed onto the ground. They drank down all their water. One girl even threw up. 

"I know you're all drained, but we're going to do one more exercise. I need two people to each grab a soccer ball. We are going to pass clean, crisp passes to each other for a half hour, then you will be free to go. Form a circle."

Bee stayed after practice to get more details from Eric. 

"It wasn't his wife or kids I hope!" Bee exclaimed after sitting and waiting a half hour for Eric's practice to be over with.

"Its his family back in Greece. Kostos's grandfather has been ill the past few years, and he has taken a turn for the worst again. I don't think that Kostos will be coming back this summer."

"So whats gonna happen?" Bee had so much concern for Kostos, she had forgotten that she hated Eric. 

Eric shook his head, "I don't know. They can't make me go on running practices for two different teams at the same time. I couldn't do two practices at different times of days either. The camp has me run ragged as it is."

Bee saw that Eric was exhausted. In addition to his duties of the first summer, he had cafeteria duty five times a week. She got the urge to hug him, and thats what she did. He needed someone to help him. She didn't know what kind of help he needed, but he needed something.

Eric's eyes grew wide. He knew he should push her away, but he needed someone to care for him. Not that Bee was the right person at all, but she was someone. 

"Lets go talk to Connie. Kostos has been at home for a while. He left on a flight right after practice yesterday. He said he'd call when he knew how bad it was."

"Okay," Bee replied quietly.

Connie hadn't heard anything yet. 


	6. Three AM meeting

Eric promised Bee that she would know as soon as he did. Little did Bee know when that would happen. Bee was having trouble sleeping. A rare rain had begun to fall on the camp, so she couldn't sleep outside. She sat up in bed when she heard a rustle in the bushes outside the cabin. There was a crash, and followed by a man yelling "Oh shit!" but none of Bridget's cabin mates stirred. Bee put on some pants on over her shorts, a shirt on over her bra and finally slipped on her flip flops. She quietly walked to the door, as to not wake any of her roommates. Eric was on the porch of the cabin. A small smile on his face. 

"I told you that I'd come find you whenever we heard from Kostos," he said in a whisper.

"Whats the news?" asked Bee.

"He isn't coming back. This is the worst that his grandfather has been. It didn't sound to me like grandpa is going to make it," Eric said mournfully, "Connie is already looking for another coach, but anyone with enough experience and leadership ability is already doing something this summer," he shook his head sadly, "I don't know whats going to happen."

"Lets sit on the beach and think this out," Bee suggested, "I'm guessing you've been as restless as I have. A little rain wont hurt. I think its letting up."

"I can't sleep," he admitted, "I'll try anything."

They talked for an hour and a half before the rain finally finished. The sun was just barely peeking up. Sunrise was at about five in the morning. Bee looked at Eric. For the first time, she saw what she had seen in him that first summer in Baja. Especially when wet, Eric was sexy. He looked up at her too. She didn't break her glance. There on the beach, they kissed. 

Bee broke out of the kiss, "Ah ha!" she yelled, "There is what three weeks left in camp right? Which basically consist of one week of practice, two weeks of tournament play. I don't think we'd mutiny. Why not just put one of the campers in charge?"

"Namely you?" Eric chuckled.

"I didn't mean it like that," Bee said feigning offense. She kissed Eric again. They smiled at each other.

"I think you'd be great," Eric grinned. He leaned in for another kiss, "We can't be seen," he whispered. 

Bee giggled, and pulled him under a bush.

"People are going to start getting up now. We can't do this. Talk to me on your 18th birthday."

Bee didn't say anything. The got up. He deposited her into her room.

"I'll talk to Connie after breakfast."

"Ooh!" Erin yelled, "Look at Bee out with Eric during the wee hours of the morning!"

"We were thinking about what to do with the Coach situation. Kostos isn't coming back," Bee was blushing. She brushed her hair quietly, and put it up in a pony tail. 

"Really?" Erin countered.

"Yeah. As the captain of the team, I have a responsibility to help problem solve this. Neither Eric nor I could sleep," she walked out of the cabin, and went to the cafeteria. 

Activities started at 8am. This would be the second practice since the departure of their coach. Hopefully, some of what Bee said the day before would have some impact. Eric was there at practice. Bee smiled at him while she was stretching, then came over to him.

"So whats up?" she asked

"You're wanted in the camp office."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few," she wanted to kiss his cheek, but she didn't. 


	7. Coaching

"Ah! Bridget, come in," Connie said as Bee knocked on the office door.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Please sit down," Connie motioned to the chair, "I have no doubt that you know about Coach Kostos's family problem. With only three weeks left in the session, it seems like a mute point to replace him. That is why the staff and I have decided that you shall take his place. The camp will pay for you back the tuition you paid us to be here. You will still be able to play in the games, if you figure out how you're going to do both at the same time."

"Thank you Connie," Bee replied.

"I'll go to the practice field with you and tell the other girls," she got up from the desk, "you start coaching now."

"You all know of your coach's family emergency. The staff here has decided to allow Ms. Vreeland to coach your team for the remainder of the camp," Connie announced, "Good luck," she then added to Bridget, "Come to my office after you've grabbed a lunch, and we can discuss your role as a coach."

It was a civil war. Bee's team imploded almost the moment she took control. Eric watched helplessly on the next field over. Bee looked at him imploringly. He threw her his whistle. She blew it loudly.

"Shut up!" she yelled, "You heard Connie. They've decided this. I'm pulling rank here. You guys can fall in line or not. Its going to be a very short tournament for us if you don't. Now, run a Swedish mile. I'll take the front position."

Somehow, it all worked out. No one killed each other during that practice. After that practice it was all down hill. They were in the final two teams. She didn't know if she could beat Eric's team, but she sure wanted to. He hadn't talked to her since he told her to go see Connie. Still, his kiss lingered on her lips. She wasn't really a camper anymore, so why hadn't he approached her? She took out all her aggression on the field, but it wasn't enough. They were down two at the half. She didn't have anything to say to her team. It was sad, there was no pep talk left in her. She called for Hannah, the most strategic player, from defense.

"Hannah," she said, "For this game, I can't do both coaching and playing. I'm duty bound to coach. Can you tell me what you see?"

"We need to be catching them offsides more," she replied, "The d needs to push up, and you in particular can not be sucked back by the ball. They have players that are faster than us, but we can do this."

"Tell the team that. I can't pep talk today."

Hannah did so. 

Bee couldn't stand not playing, but somehow, it happened that the score was tied at 2-2 with about two minutes left in the game. Eric's team had the ball, and were rushing down the field. His center forward shot. Cathy, the goalie, tried to grab it, but there was no use. It crashed into the corner of the net. 

So they didn't win. Bee was sad, but it was only her first coaching job. She and Eric shook hands.

"You did a gutsy thing by taking yourself out Bee," Eric told her.

"I couldn't multi-task on your team. You taught them too well." 


	8. Goodbye

That was all they said. At dinner, the trophy was awarded. There was one day left of camp. After Kostos left, they decided not to do the all star game, so that was the day they packed and left.

Bee was the last person remaining in her cabin when there was a knock on the door. Eric had finally come to her. 

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," she replied shyly, "So I'm no longer a camper."

"I'm no longer a coach."

"I just wish it could have been different Eric."

"Me too. You have no idea Bee."

"Can we start over?"

"Yeah."

"Lets walk," she suggested.

"Okay," he put his hands in his pockets.

They walked to the beach and sat down. Eric looked at her, she looked at Eric, and they kissed. In public. 

"Bridget?" Connie was standing over them, "Oh! Excuse me!" she exclaimed. She turned her head. Bee and Eric separated, "You have to get going to the airport. The van will take you now."

"Thank you," she replied nicely, "I'll just be five minutes. I have to get back to my cabin and get my suitcase."

Connie left.

"I'll walk you," Eric offered. They stood up, and he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you," she blushed a little.

"I wish this wasn't the end of the summer," Bee confessed at the van.

"We live worlds apart."

"How will this work?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and find out."

"I'm glad I came back."

"I'm glad you did too."

They kissed a final time. The van door slid closed. Bee waved at him until she couldn't see him anymore. 


	9. The Poolside Phone Call

AN: Okay, so I lied. This is the last chapter. I realized I needed some closure for Kostos, so here it is.

With only two days left of their summer, the sisterhood was lounging around Lena's pool. Bee's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi," the voice replied simply.

"Who is this?" she asked warily.

"Kostos."

"Oh hey! How did you get this number?"

"Eric."

"How are you?"

"As well as can be expected. I wanted to apologize for not telling you I was leaving."

"I understand. You had an obligation."

"It still wasn't cool."

"I guess. They promoted me when you left."

Kostos laughed, "Congratulations."

"So, how is he?" Bee asked, hoping the answer wasn't what she thought it would be.

"He, um, passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bee didn't know what to say.

"He was suffering so much over the last few years," there was a quiver in his voice.

Bee had to change the subject, "So where are you now?"

"I've decided to stay. I'm needed here. My wife, and I moved in with my grandma."

"Oh."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm sitting by Lena's pool with Tibby and Carmen."

"How are they?"

"Their summers weren't as interesting as mine. Lena got a job, Tibby fell in love. You know, the usual summer stuff."

"Yes."

"It was good of you to call."

"I wanted you to know what happened. If you want to, you can tell Lena. But thats up to you."

"She that you were there. I think its best to leave it at that."

"You're right. I have to go. The phone bill is going to be a monster."

"I bet. Thanks for calling. I hope everything gets better for you."

"Thanks, and thanks for being my friend this summer, after what I did."

"I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"Thank you just the same. Goodbye."

"Bye."

AN: People have been asking questions. This is the end of the story, so I will explain my thought process. When I first thought up this story, I thought maybe Bee and Kostos, but before I could even finish that sentence, I was like eww gross Bee would never do that. So then I thought, hmm... maybe Bee could bring Kostos to Lena. Then I was like, Lena should get over him. It wouldn't be nice for Bee to bring him back into Lena's life. Bee knows better. So I decided to pull Kostos out of the story so Bee and Eric could have their moments. 


End file.
